


Sorry For The Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles finds out he's Derek's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please don't be too harsh :) I apologize in advance for how bad it must be

Stiles doesn’t know exactly how it happened. One minute he was doing research for his AP homework and the next he was up against the wall with a werewolf breathing his air.  
“Whoa, dude, ever heard of personal space?” Stiles teased, even though his heart was fluttering.  
“Of all the idiotic, stupid, dangerous, repulsive…do you have a death wish?” Growled Derek. Stiles knew he was talking about how he had gone to talk to Peter. He couldn’t help it. He had some questions and if he had asked Derek, Derek probably would have threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth again.  
“Well considering my best friend is a werewolf and there always seems to be some threat or another in town, not to mention that we don’t know where Gerard went and that whole new Alpha pack in town trying to-” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s snarl. “No I do not have a death wish.”  
“Stay away from Peter.” Derek commanded.  
“Why? You seemed okay with him when he was helping you with Jackson and Gerard.” Stiles protested, although he had no problem staying away from Peter. The guy did try to kill everyone after all.  
“He offered you the bite. Stay away from him. If I find out he even looked at you I will kill him.” Derek’s expression was murderous, his eyes like storm clouds. Stiles felt a pang in his chest.  
“Am I that bad that you don’t even want me in your pack? Even after Erica and Boyd abandoned you and Scott betrayed you to Gerard? I don’t want to be a werewolf but if I did then I guarantee I would be much more loyal than they are. You need someone, Der-ump!” Derek’s mouth was suddenly on Stiles’s. It wasn’t anything like Stiles had imagined, but it was so much better. Their teeth collided painfully. Derek bit Stiles’s bottom lip and forced his tongue inside his mouth.  
“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek growled before attaching his mouth to Stiles’s neck. Stiles let out little whimpers and moans while Derek gave him the biggest, nastiest hickey he possibly could. By the time Derek moved on to the other side of Stiles’s neck, Stiles could barely stand. If it weren’t for Derek’s hands holding him up he would have fallen to the ground. Stiles was suddenly thrown onto his bed with Derek standing above him.  
“Derek what are you doing? I mean not that I mind but…I mean…you hate me?” It wasn’t supposed to be a question but it ended up one.  
“I don’t hate you Stiles. You’re infuriating and you’re reckless and most of the time you drive me crazy but I don’t hate you.” Derek replied. Stiles grinned up and him before pulling his shirt off.  
“Then by all means,” Stiles says, lying back down. “My body is yours.” There was a flash of red in Derek’s eyes that accompanied and possessive growl. “If you keep growling like that I’m going to come in my pants and I can’t believe I just said that. If you could just erase that from your memory that would be absolutely-” and if this time Derek kissed him just to shut him up…well that would be okay. Derek broke contact only long enough to pull his shirt off and Stiles took the opportunity to flip him onto his back.  
“Stiles.” Derek warned, his wolf howling in protest.  
“Just…let me do this.” Stiles pleaded. He was straddling Derek’s waist and he started to grind their hips together. They both let out moans as their straining erections finally got some friction. Stiles leaned down and licked a stripe up Derek’s neck, laughing when he started purring.  
“Looks like Mr. Sour Wolf isn’t so sour anymore.” Stiles was satisfied that he could make both Derek and the wolf happy. He reached down and unbuttoned Derek’s jeans, moving so he could pull them off. Derek grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. He moved slowly down Stiles’s body, licking and nibbling randomly. When Derek licked a strip from one hip bone to the other, Stiles let out a squeak that he would deny until the day he dies. Derek unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles’s jeans with his teeth and Stiles felt himself become impossibly harder. Derek pulled his jeans and boxers off in one fluid moment and attached his mouth to Stiles’s again.  
“Stiles… I need…” Derek groaned out.  
“In the drawer.” Derek got the lube out of the drawer and gently pushed Stiles’s knees up to his chest. Slicking up his fingers, he slowly started to work one finger into Stiles. Stiles whimpered and clawed at Derek’s arms.  
“I’m sorry Stiles. I know it hurts but you have to relax.” Derek whispered. Stiles laughed.  
“I can’t believe you just apologized. Mark that one in the history books.” Derek pushed his whole finger inside fast. Stiles gasped at the mix of pleasure and pain. “Derek!” Derek kissed Stiles.  
“Had to shut you up.” Derek slowly pulled his finger back out and pushed it back in. When Stiles had gotten used to that one, he added another finger, and another and soon he had 3 fingers in and Stiles was panting and writhing beneath him.  
“Derek…Der- please…I need…” Stiles whimpered. Derek leaned in so his mouth was right next to Stiles’s ear.  
“What do you need Stiles? Tell me what you want.”  
“Need…you…inside me…now!” Derek grinned, probably showing way too many teeth, but Stiles wasn’t paying attention. “Derek! Now!” Derek pulled his fingers out and put lube on his cock. Stiles groaned as he felt the head pushing up against his hole.  
“Stiles what do you want me to do? You want me to go slow or do it all at once?” Derek asked, groaning.  
“All now. Please…Derek.” Stiles begged. Derek pushed his whole length in at one. Stiles screamed, it was too much too fast, but he loved it, and he came without even touching himself. Derek grabbed onto Stiles’s hips and waited for Stiles to adjust. When he was ready, Derek started pumping in and out slowly. With every noise Stiles made Derek started to go faster and faster until he couldn’t anymore.  
“Stiles…I…where do you…” Derek trailed off.  
“Inside…I want it in me.” Derek growled as he came, hitting Stiles’s prostate, causing Stiles to come again. Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, still trying to hold some of his weight off of Stiles. He rolled onto his side, facing Stiles. “You better be glad that my dad is out of town. If he came into my room and found me covered in come with you in my bed he might just have to arrest you and then he would ground me for the rest of my life.  
“Stiles.” Derek grumbled.  
“Yes, grumpy?”  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” There was no way Stiles could fall asleep. He was sweaty and Derek’s come was leaking out of him and Derek’s arm was around him.

Stiles woke up slowly. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet when he felt the cold, sticky puddle he was laying in, the arm around his waist and the soreness in his body. He groaned when he remembered what had happened. Opening his eyes, he tried to hit Derek’s arm away, but Derek just pulled him closer.  
“Derek! Wake up!” Derek grumbled in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes.  
“What, Stiles?”  
“You broke me. My whole body hurts and I’m all sweaty and sticky. And I can’t believe I lost my virginity to HATE SEX of all things!” Stiles yelled.  
“It wasn’t hate sex Stiles.”  
“Well we were fighting before it happened, and I’m pretty sure you hate me, so it must have been hate sex.”  
“If you remember, I was here because I was mad at you for doing something stupid. I don’t hate you. And I wasn’t mad at the thought of you becoming a werewolf. I was mad because it could have been Peter that turned you and not me.” Derek never opened his eyes, and Stiles was glad because his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
“What difference does it make if Peter turned me or you?” Stiles questioned.  
“You’re my mate, Stiles. My wolf is extremely possessive.”   
“WHAT? I’m your mate? Since the day you met me you let me think that you hate me and this WHOLE TIME I was your mate?” Stiles yelled.  
“Go back to sleep Stiles.” Derek’s arm tightened around Stiles, trying to pull him closer. He ran his nose up Stiles’s neck, causing Stiles to shiver.  
“Oh no, I’m getting up and taking a shower. You’re more than welcome to join me, sour wolf. But you ain’t getting none of this until my body stops hurting.” Stiles got up and made his way to the bathroom, with Derek close behing.


End file.
